falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
紅火箭維修站
(outlook post NE) (northeast) (south) }} The Red Rocket truck stop is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This was once Concord's nuclear coolant replenishment and service station. Before the Great War, employees there won the Trashbusters Award "for the greatest year-to-year waste reduction by a single store." However, the company was unaware of the method of the dumping of hazardous materials, that resulted from their repairs in a cave located beneath the station instead of following proper disposal practices.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 259Safe Storage After the war, it sits abandoned and uninhabited, with the exception of a lone dog and a few mole rats. Layout Inside of the garage, there is both a workshop and a power armor station. An armor workbench, a weapons workbench, a cooking station and a chemistry station can also be found around the garage. 值得注意的物品 * 維修站的南方是鼬鼠窩的入口，裡面有一個核融合核心以及垃圾剋星獎筆記。 * Just inside the front entrance, there are two Giddyup Buttercup pieces: (a leg and a head). Notes * The mole rats do not appear immediately. Wait around or explore the nearby area and eventually Dogmeat will bark, indicating danger. The mole rats will never appear until the dog is greeted. * This location gives insight into the resource crisis and inflation before the Great War by way of the coolant prices on the sign. For Class C Coolant it is $113.99 per gallon. Considering the 2800% inflation occurring before the war this comes out to around $4.00. * The Red Rocket truck stop in the game is not the same one shown in the trailer and promotional images. The Red Rocket garage shown in the trailers is not currently in the game. * It is possible to access the roof of the garage by building some stairs. Floors, foundations, and most of the other objects can be placed there. Setting up turrets on the roof is especially useful since it will grant an unobstructed field of fire in virtually every direction while at the same time being immune to melee attacks and hard to hit with guns. * At higher levels, super mutants, including a suicider, will frequently spawn to the northeast of the coolant pumps. * Many identical Red Rocket truck stops can be seen across the Commonwealth, and some come with workbenches and power armor station as well. However, there are no map markers for these stops, besides the Fort Hagen filling station, and they cannot be worked as a settlement. * Southwest of the garage, a steamer trunk can be found in a hole in the ground. * Just across the street, on the high ground above the rocks, there is a chair set up as if someone has been watching the truck stop. Next to the chair is a large tire with an ammo container in it. * Quicksaving before speaking to Dogmeat and reloading after the mole rats are killed can prevent the holes that they cause from ever appearing. * The cave underneath Red Rocket truck stop is just outside of the settlement build area so it is not possible to include the entrance within the settlement. * This settlement is one of only two settlements that provide a full compliment of crafting stations from the start, the other one being Sanctuary Hills. Appearances The Red Rocket truck stop appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs If the player leaves a suit of power armor too close to an existing suit that is parked at a power armor station, the original suit will disappear. Then reappear the next time you fast travel to the Red Rocket truck stop. * To fix this, park extra suits of power armor away from the power armor station. References de:Red-Rocket-Raststätte en:Red Rocket truck stop es:Parada de camiones Red Rocket fr:Relais routier Red Rocket hu:Vörös Rakéta Benzinkút pl:Postój Ciężarówek Red Rocket ru:Стоянка грузовиков «Красная ракета» uk:Паркінґ вантажівок «Червона ракета» Category:Fallout 4 settlements